Firing Squad
by Cpt. Crapper
Summary: Ahhh. Marines after the Black Mesa incident
1. Default Chapter

Part 1: Evacuation  
  
Black Mesa Heliport ------------------- 10 minutes after Main Marine Evacuation -------------------  
  
Captain Gerald Smalls kept firing the M-249 at the Black Op Soldiers that tried to kill of his men. Bullet cartridges fell to the ground while the battle continued. About three ospreys were on the heliport, and the remainder of the government force was there. But they were ambushed by 2 Black Op helicopters that landed down there to 'silence' anybody that was in Black Mesa.  
  
"Captain! There's too many of them! I advise retreating!" yelled one of his sergeants as he fired a grenade round at a group of Black Ops that tried to sabotage the ospreys.  
  
"ALL RIGHT! JONES! YOU'RE MEN WILL COVER! PULL BACK!" ordered Gerald as Jones's men began to fire faster then ever, while the remaining 30 men retreated to the cabins of the ospreys. Gerald ran to the first one and yelled to the pilot, who was firing at any Black Ops, "PUNCH IT, ONCE ALL OF US ARE ON!" "YES SIR!"  
  
Through the haze of battle, the humans didn't know that twelve Shock Troopers began to emerge with five zombie grunts. Jones began to take note of that and ran to the nearest osprey. "AHHHHHH!" One of his men fell to the ground, by one of the black ops. His sniper ran back and took the body of his fellow comrade and ran to the ship.  
  
"He's dead. Jim." The medic looked down at the ground. His sniper whimpered, since that the dead grunt was his best friend since birth. "It's ok, we will attend the funeral." Gerald told the sniper. "Thank you sir." The sniper replied, whimpering silently. Gerald looked back at the small mushroom cloud still lay black in the air, and looked back.  
  
General Dick Garrison looked at the GPS satellite. There were 3 ospreys in the air, and about three miles away from the makeshift airport that he was in now.  
  
Gerald could glimpse two large buildings out in the distance. "Pilot, is that the base?" "Yes." "GERALD!" ripped Dick from his BDU jacket. "Sir?" "Prepare to land here and new orders." "But sir-" "Urgent from the President, something has survived." 


	2. Part 2

Part 2: Briefing  
  
Makeshift airport, in New Mexico ------------------ 1 hour since government evacuation ------------------  
  
The ospreys landed and Gerald came out to meet Garrison. "OK! REPORT BACK HERE IN EIGHT HOURS! RATIONS ARE OVER THERE! THE REST IS ARMORY!" Then in a lower voice to Gerald, "Meet me in my tent right now." Gerald nodded as mutters of discontent came from the survivors.  
  
Garrison looked at Gerald and four other Captains that arrived. "All of us are here then. Now to be on this matter, we lost contact with an air base from here, no transmission at all." "Here, this is satellite photos of the base." Gerald took a look and saw that the airbase wasn't really big. A miniature sized base with one tower and five barracks, including four hangars. There was one runway with SAMS all around the base.  
  
"Patrol the whole base and go inside and find survivors, and the cause of the incident. Mission takes place in 40 minutes. Dismissed." Gerald and the other captains nodded and left the tent.  
  
"WHAT?! WE'RE GOING BACK IN?! WE ALMOST DIED BY THOSE MONSTERS!" yelled Jones as he took off the green BDU jacket. "You are COMBAT INEFFECTIVE! YOU HEAR THAT! CARRY OUT ORDERS!" Gerald yelled as the hours past and his men were growing tense by the second. 


	3. Part 3

Part 3: Show time  
  
Makeshift Airport, New Mexico ---------------- 12 hour since Airbase contact lost ----------------  
  
Gerald looked at his digital watch, about 1 hour left. Gerald went to his tent to find that a M41 Carbine was loaded with all of his gear. Oh. Gerald thought as he put on his BDU suit and went to the armory tent.  
  
The armory has tens of weapons such as RPGs, PSG-1, and other weapons. Since Gerald could take one more, he thought a sniper rifle would do the trick. He picked up the PSG-1 and loaded a 2.44 mm magazine inside it. Beep! Beep! His digital watch's alarm came off.  
  
Dick Smalls, another captain ran in, and told Gerald to follow him. Gerald nodded and lifted the PSG-1 over his shoulder.  
  
The five ospreys were fully loaded except for one, that would be his and the Corporals. "Gerald, this is Garrison. Remember, be on your guard and kill anything that is indeed hostile. Over." The radio went off, as the osprey began to pick momentum and fly over the desert sky. Everyone seemed silent as the ospreys began to see the airbase.  
  
"Ok. We're almost there. Once we get there, scan all of the buildings. Once the outside has been cleared, go inside. We should see some survivors." Gerald ordered as the osprey landed. "GO! GO!"  
  
All around the cabin guns were being loaded. Then Gerald jumped out, and his men followed him in pursuit. When the ospreys left to land in different areas of the base, there seemed to be no bodies and too quiet.  
  
"Dominguez. What's your report?" Gerald asked over the radio eying the four ospreys on the ground. He could see ten men walking around it and one of them inside it. He saw that one of the faces was Dominguez's. "The ospreys are in check. But sir-"Dominguez started to say but stopped as he saw two dead marine bodies on the ground, with 1 inch holes through their head. "SNIPER!!!!" he yelled over the radio as the Gerald ordered his men to make a clean sweep over the area. "The Black Ops must have been here! General! Black Ops are here!" "How did they get there?!" "I don't know." "THIS IS GARRISON! SEND ALL MEN ON RED ALERT! MAKE SURE YOU ARE IN GOOD FIRING PLACES! BLACK OPS ARE COMING IN! 3 HELICOPTERS!" Gerald ran through the alleys with his men until they saw that they were on the control tower.  
  
"Jim. I want you to take out any Black Ops that get around this tower. Ritter and Mendez will be your squad mates. The rest of us will sabotage the helicopters. There must be an armory around here." Gerald said. "There is. On the other side of the base." One of his men said. "OK! LET'S MOVE!" Gerald locked and loaded his M41 Carbine and ran out of the tower. 


	4. Part 4

Part 4: Shootout  
  
Military Airbase, New Mexico ------------------------ 10 minutes after Government landing 1 after Black Op landing ------------------------  
  
Jim looked through his cross hairs of the sniper rifle he carried. "This is Long Bird, King 1. We have firing range. Firing now." "Do it. It will distract them. We laid mines at the entrance." "Yes sir. Ok. Fire! Then stop." Mendez nodded and aimed at one of the pilots of the Black Ops helicopters. "Long Gun 1, fired." CRACK! The pilot fell dead on the cockpit with a hole in his head. "Wait. fire!" Ritter loosened another round, from a window under the main room. Black Ops that jumped out. The body fell to the ground with blood coming out of the torso. "Two down and eight to go. Long bird, firing." BAM! The Black Ops squad leader that was pointing was shot in the head by Jim. "Fire again." BAM! Soon after six shots, timed perfectly, the helicopter was under Gerald's control. "It's clear to go in, King 1." "Ok. Cover fire if you see any." "Ok."  
  
Gerald ran through the cover of the darkness to see that 9 bodies lay on the ground with large holes in one part of their bodies. Gerald came onto the Black Hawk and whispered to his point man, "Fire in the hole." His squad nodded and his men ran to a bundle of crates that could conceal them from any man.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOM! The helicopter turned into a blaze of inferno, with gasoline and debris flinging out in the air.  
  
Dominguez and his men were having a hard time, they were found by the Black Ops in the hangar and now they had a shootout between crates. "Bridge! Take one man to the left side! Flank them!" "Yes sir! ALRIGHT! MOVE! ON THE DOUBLE!" Bridge moved to the left and let his squad member pass through. "THIS IS KNIFE 1! REQUESTING ASSISTANCE IN THE HANGAR 1 AREA. WE HAVE BEEN FOUND!" yelled Dominguez over the radio as a grenade exploded where Bridge was. His squad mate was running for his life as a bullet slammed into his head. He fell to the ground bleeding.  
  
"DAMN!" Dominguez spat angrily and jumped over a crate and blasted Black Ops that tried shooting him. "This is King 1, we copy. But you have to find another way out. They cornered you." Then ten marines ran out with guns in their hands, one of them had a pistol. "Thank god, you're here! We tried calling for back up!" "We're losing men fast, for now on you're Knife team. NOW GET THOSE BLACK OPS!" "I have another idea. Get out of here, and take the hangar down."  
  
Dominguez and his men and the survivors ran out of the building with guns raised as his demolitions expert let a satchel charge and ran for cover as the building fell down with an explosion.  
  
"What the hell is happening there, Dominguez!" "We found marine survivors. I lost five men. We're in a bad position. Where's the nearest check point?" "The control tower. My sharp shooters are there. We'll meet you there. Sabotaged all of the helicopters already. Gerald out." Gerald looked out of the scope, Dominguez and about 14 men ran with him to the control tower. But then something wasn't right. where are Dick's men? 


End file.
